The Secrets Between
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: It wasn't fair that Jeremey was happy and she was the one walking down this miserable road. But she knew what made him happy, the kids. And if that was the source of his happiness, she'll just have to take them away. Sequel to Reach.
1. Prologue

**I shouldn't even post this since I didn't even finish writing the story yet... but I don't really want to post this later when school starts because I'll be busy, so I'd rather start posting it now.**

**Yes, this is in fact the sequel. What? Didn't think it'd come so quick? Well, neither did I. If you're reading this without reading the first story first (Reach) then you are going to be very confused.  
**

**All of you who wanted Danny Phantom in the last story are going to pleased with this one...  
**

* * *

Work wasn't the same anymore. Ever since Pam got promoted, she's been working with new people she didn't know. And she barely had time to talk to her old friends to the point where they are only acquaintances now. It was weird how when one thing changes, everything changes. Ever since the divorce, she only got more bitter, and that was a year ago. She was still boiling with anger, but she hid it well.

Right now, she had to focus on her work. She opened her desk and shuffled the papers around to find a stapler when a picture popped up. It was the photo of Jeremey, Sam and Jaycee she kept on her desk, but shoved it in her desk after the divorce. She stared at Jeremey, he was probably living in a house with Sam and Jaycee living in a nice neighborhood, and here she was, living in the house alone and suffering through a job with no friends to keep her sanity. She had almost lost the house without Jeremey's income. It wasn't fair that Jeremey was happy and she was the one walking down this miserable road. But she knew what made him happy, the kids. And if that was the source of his happiness, she'll just have to take them away.

It was going to be tough living with Sam again though. She was her main problem. But yet again, if she was able to talk to her and get her on her side, it would make this a lot easier, and most importantly, hit Jeremey where it hurts.

If Jeremey was happier than her, then she'd just have to destroy that.

* * *

**Very short, but only because it's the prologue. There's not much to review on, but I want to hear what you guys think. But no flames, because I'll end up depressed, which will lead to slothfulness, which will end up to no appetite, which will end up to anorexia, which will end up to death... I always come up with new ways to show why I don't want flames XP **

**Anyway, BYE  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Way to start off the summer, I got an ear infection. Well, the doctor said my ear was fine, but why is it in so much pain?  
**

**And to top it off, I got sunburned... on ONE SIDE OF MY FACE. Only I would be able to do that...  
**

**Anyway, here is officially chapter one.  
**

* * *

It's been a year. A year in Amity Park, a year since the divorce, a year with Danny, but most importantly, a year without Pam. At first, Sam was thrilled. She thought she was free of her, free of being degraded. But as she got older, she realized, this wasn't working, this whole being independent thing. Because the truth is, she could be independent all she wanted, but she was still going to have problems, problems she'd want to talk to a mother about. At first it sounded crazy, wanting advice from someone who hated you? But she was running out of options; Jeremey was a guy, he wasn't going to listen. Zoe may be going through the same things, but she wouldn't know what to do either. And she couldn't talk to Maddie, because if her problems involved Danny, it's just be awkward. She's not saying she'd accept Pam back into her life, but she was confused. A confused teenager, the worst kind.

She was over at Danny's house, and thought about talking to him about it, but he'd just say she was crazy. He never even met Pam, but he hated her for how she treated Sam.

Sam looked back at him. He was lying down on his bed, throwing and catching his basketball pillow. She stepped up to his bed and sat next to him.

"Hey Danny,"

"Yeah?"

"What's your relationship with your mom like?" He shrugged.

"Like any normal relationship I guess."

"So, you can tell her anything?" He stopped throwing the pillow and hugged it close to his chest.

"…Well, not _anything_. I mean, some things are private," Sam noticed his discomfort and poked him as a teasing smile appeared on her face.

"Ooh, like what?"

"Hey, why are you wondering about this anyway?"

''No reason." He hit her with his pillow.

"Tell me." She got up and went over to his computer desk and sat down in his seat as she shrugged. He sat up and tossed the pillow aside. "Are you thinking about your mom?" They've been spending too much time together, he can already read her mind.

"Maybe."

"What? Are you honestly thinking you need a relationship with her? You did, and look how that turned out."

"I need someone to talk to,"

"Then you have my mom. Besides, every time you talked to your mom, you were having an argument. Why do you think it'll be any different now?" She rubbed her eyes before leaning on the computer desk.

"I don't know." Danny got up from the bed and stood behind her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Look, I'm not saying this to kill your mood. I'm only saying this because I love you and all your mother did was abuse you and if you go back to her, she'll just continue it. I don't want to see that."

"I know." She looked at him and kissed as him as his bedroom door opened.

"Hey Sam, we're here- Ew!"Jaycee said.

"Sure, you say that _now._ You'll be doing this when _you're _seventeen." She said.

"Can we just get in the car so we can go home and I can play video games?" She scoffed.

"Fine." She kissed Danny goodbye before chasing Jaycee down the stairs. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," She said as she passed them.

"Bye, see you later." Maddie said before Sam shut the door behind her. She found Jaycee in the passenger's seat of Jeremey's car and she picked him up and threw him into the back seat.

"Move over squirt." She said.

"Easy Sam." Jeremey said. He drove onto the road as she got her seat belt on. She tapped on her leg before looking at Jeremey.

"When's the last time you spoke to Mom?" She asked.

"…Not since the divorce. Why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"_Why?_ Did she try to contact you or something?"

"_No. _I was just wondering." He squinted at her before looking back at the road. They got to the hotel complex and took the elevator up to the second floor. Once they got to their suite, Sam went to her room. She laid there on her bed and sighed. It was only five o'clock, but she felt like sleeping. There was a knock on her door before Jaycee poked his head in.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," She sat up and crossed her legs as he sat across from her on the bed.

"Why were you wondering about Mom?" She looked to the side, thinking, before turning back to Jaycee.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I thought I was asking _you _one."

"Well, you're going to answer my question now," She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Jaycee, don't you think we need a mom? I mean, I know we have Dad but-"

"Can't Dad just do everything Mom did?"

"Well, there are certain things that only Moms can handle or understand."

"Then can't we just talk to Mrs. Fenton?" Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you sound like Danny. Get out, you ruined it."

"But-"

"Out!" She threw him over her shoulder and walked into the living room where she threw him onto the couch.

"Sam," Jeremey called from the kitchen. He motioned with his finger for her to come over to him and she left Jaycee on the couch as she went over to the kitchen.

"Listen," Jeremey started to say quietly, "if your mother _does _contact you in any way, you tell me, okay?" You'd think she'd answer right away, but in her head she was pondering. It really depended on what the situation was. What if Pam did ever contact Sam, but in a nonthreatening way? That's what Sam wanted, to be able to talk to her mother, and Jeremey wouldn't let them talk if he knew. It didn't really matter to Sam anyway, it would never happen.

"Okay."

* * *

**Trust me, it may be boring now, but _a lot _of crazy shit happens in later chapters, you'll see...  
**

**Please review :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in... forever. ...I have no excuse.**

**This might be the last time I'm going to update in a while... But this is when the story starts to pick up, so hopefully it keeps you hooked.**

* * *

Video games went along with talks with Sam and Zoe. It some how calmed them down, so they could talk about their problems with ease.

"I don't get it," Zoe started, "so what if you don't have a mom? Lots of kids don't have one, why can't you just talk to a family member?"

"Because I don't have any more family."

"So, you want to talk to someone who used to abuse you?" Sam sighed and dropped her controller.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what the hell _are _you saying? 'Cause you're not making any sense." Sam got up from the floor and sat on the couch behind them.

"Look, I need a mother figure," Zoe opened her mouth, "that's _not _Danny's mom." She closed it before sighing and flopping onto the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"Sam, you're seventeen. Soon you'll be an adult and will be making your own decisions."

"You're nineteen and don't need a mom, it's different for you." Zoe grunted.

"Ugh, I give up." She grabbed a controller and hit Sam on the head with it. "One more round." But before they could restart the game, there was a knock at the door. Zoe got up and opened the door to see Danny and Jaycee. "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"We're gonna pick up food at the Nasty Burger then we're going to go go-carting." At the sound of Danny's voice, Sam looked back at the door to make sure it was him before getting off the couch and going over to him and Jaycee.

"Well, have fun." They left the house and got into Danny's car where they pulled up to the Nasty Burger. At first they all went in only to order, but Sam got bored and brought Jaycee to wait for Danny outside with her. She gave him her iphone and they played tic-tac-toe on it as they waited.

"Sam, will I be able to ride a go-cart by myself?" He asked.

"If you lie about you're age you can." She was such a good role model.

As she played the game with Jaycee, a car caught her eye as it pulled into the Nasty Burger parking lot. It was a nice car, a silver Mercedes. She always wanted one. But the person who came out of it made her physically and mentally freeze. The perked up red hair, the blue eyes, and the still miserable face looked the same as she last saw it a year ago.

It was her mother.

At first she thought she was hallucinating because of all her thoughts about Pam, and didn't do anything as she came closer. But this was way too real. She finally came to and pushed Jaycee towards the door.

"Go inside with Danny." She said.

"Why?"

"Do it or you're not getting anything to eat." He went in first, but as she was about to go in after him, she heard her name being called.

"Sam?" It was Pam. Sam didn't know what to do at first, but it's not like she was threatening her or anything. And if anything happened, Danny was here. Sam turned around to face her mother. "Wow, it is you."

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"I have to go to a meeting here and had to pick up something to eat." She tried to look inside the glass door that led inside the Nasty Burger. "Was that Jaycee?"

"Yes, but you're not seeing him." Pam looked down before stepping towards Sam.

"Look, I know you're going to find this hard to believe, but I miss you guys." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, that's a joke."

"No, it's not. The divorce changed everything, it changed me. You don't know what it's like to have to switch from a house with kids to being alone everyday." Actually, Sam did know what it was like. She abandoned all she knew and lived in a strange town alone with her baby brother, and it was all because of _her_.

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked.

"Look Sam, I'm sober now. I know what I did to you was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want to talk." She nodded over to her car. "We can go to the park or something and talk." Sam crossed her arms and looked at the car. This is what she wanted, isn't it? But seeing her mom this way, a totally different way, was weird.

Danny came out of the Nasty Burger and looked at the women Sam was talking to. He never met Pam, but he knew what she looked like. He didn't think it was her at first, but then pulled Sam aside.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"Talking to my mother. She wants to talk to me."

"Sam, this is the same person who physically and emotionally abused you."

"It looks like she means it, I mean, she looks sincere." Danny gripped her arms and started to talk lower.

"That's how enemies get you to fall into their trap... What makes you think she's different now? Because you haven't seen her in a year? People don't change." Sam looked back at Pam who waited there patiently. The only way Sam would be able to tell if she changed was if she actually _talked _to her. But it looked like she couldn't do that now. She went back over to Pam.

"Look, I got to go." She said.

"Okay." She hugged Sam, and when she pulled away, handed her a piece of paper. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Sam looked at the piece of paper as Pam got in her car and drove away and as Jaycee came outside to join them. There was a phone number on it.

"Sam?" Danny asked. She quickly put the piece of paper in her pocket before he saw it. "Are you okay?" She turned around.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Ugghhhhhh, I'm beat. And I'm using the old laptop, so now everything looks different from the netbook... weird.**

**Please review... please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sooo... hai?**

**So, how's school been so far? My school sucks and they messed up my schedule -_- The only thing I look forward to is band**

**A BAND GEEK AND PROUD**

**Ugghhh I'm really busy even though it may not look like it. There's going to be two more stories after this one. Yay for fifty billion sequels! I FINALLY finished the next one, literally a day ago, and I just started to write the last one... I like to keep myself busy...**

**That's what she said.**

**Anyway, let's stop discussing the future and focus on the present. Enjoy the chapter... hopefully...**

* * *

They lost track of time, and it was ten at night by the time Danny, Sam and Jaycee started to ride home. They were at the go-cart track all day, and Jaycee fell asleep right when he got into the backseat of Danny's car. Jeremey was going to kill them for being out so late.

As Danny approached a stoplight, he looked over at Sam, who stared out the windshield.

"You were quiet today." He said. She only shrugged. "Was it your mom?"

"…Kind of. I was just shocked to see her. I mean, I'm not used to being so close to her without sudden physical contact." Danny shook his head.

"I don't trust her."

"You don't know her."

"Do I have to? She abused you Sam. Now she shows up put of the blue claiming she's changed?"

"I'm at a place where I need a mom and now that mine shows up and actually wants to talk, you want to get in the way of that?"

"No!" He sighed and sat back in his seat. "No." He parked the car in front of the hotel complex and turned to her. "Look. I just don't want you running into this thinking she's changed, because what if she hasn't? I don't want to see you hurt." She nodded.

"I know." He shook his head.

"You are so dysfunctional." She hit him before kissing him.

"Bye." She took Jaycee from the back seat and carried him to their hotel room. As soon as she walked in, Jeremey was on her case.

"You're home pretty late." He said.

"We lost track of time." She carried Jaycee to his room before lying him on his bed and shutting the door behind her.

"You were at the go-cart track _all _day?"

"Yeah, I ran Danny off the track, like, three times." She laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed." As soon as his bedroom door shut, she went into her room and closed the door. She took out the number her mom gave her and stared at it. Should she or should she not? She'll never know her mother changed unless she actually talked to her. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Sam?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, you didn't. I'm glad you called, I wanted to catch up."

"On what?"

"Everything. …How are you doing in school?"

"Fine."

"And Jaycee?"

"The same."

"Hey, that boy that was talking to you outside the Nasty Burger, was that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been going out for?"

"A year."

"…Did you sleep with him yet?"

"…I have the right to remain silent." Pam laughed.

"It's not a mother and daughter conversation until you say something awkward. …I didn't have a relationship with my mother. I guess I kind of carried out that tradition, huh?"

"…You can change that." The door to her room opened and Jeremey came in.

"Have you seen my-" He looked at Sam. "Who are you talking to?"

"Danny." She lied.

"Jeeze, you guys _just _saw each other." He looked to the side to see his newspapers on her desk. "Found them." He hit her over the head with them. "Stop stealing my newspapers." Sam watched as he left the room.

"I got to go." She said.

"Wait, I want to see you and Jaycee. I haven't seen you in so long. Are you okay with me visiting?" Sam rubbed her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to come when Dad's not here."

"Okay." Sam shut her phone off. She really hoped she was doing the right thing, she tended to think with her heart, and not her brain.

* * *

**Short I know... my brain is lacking creativity... and a lot of other things that I need, like being smart -_-**

**I know it's been a while since the last update, but since I'm done with this story, I can finally type it up and post chapters more often.**

**Anyway, review please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah, what the hell.**

**I didn't really want to post this yet, but here it is anyway**

**So, get ready for this chapter, 'cause Danny Phantom's in it. Yay? I tried to write it so it made sense... and hopefully I was successful...**

**And Happy Rosh Hashanah! ...I hope I spelled that right -.-'**

* * *

Danny had come over to the hotel to see Sam, it almost seemed like he was here more then he was home. He always found himself here whenever they hung out. But Sam was out of it, he could tell. It looked like she was in deep thought, and when he talked to her, she didn't respond.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Mm-hm."

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm." He took a pillow and hit her with it. She took it and threw it back at him. "What gives?"

"I've been trying to talk to you since I got here. What's bothering you?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." Her cell phone rang from the kitchen table, and she groaned, not wanting to get off the couch. "Can you get that for me?" Danny got off the couch and went over to the kitchen where he grabbed her phone, but the caller ID struck him.

"Why is the caller ID 'Mom'?" He asked.

"Uhh… 'cause…" She panicked on the inside, and tried to make up and excuse, but she knew she was caught. She still hadn't told him about her mom, but she had to now. "Babe…" She started.

"Don't 'Babe' me, tell me what's going on." She sighed and got up from the couch. She took his hand and led him to her room where she locked the door. She turned to him with a guilty look on her face.

"I called my mom last week." She admitted.

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. She wanted to see me and Jaycee." Danny shoved the phone into her hand.

"Call her and tell her she can't come any time soon."

"It's not your decision."

"Do it or I'm telling Jeremey you have any contact with her at all." She sneered at him before looking at her phone. Danny crossed his arms and she dialed the number.

"Sam?" Pam answered.

"Yeah, look, this week's not good for you to come,"

"No? What about next week?"

"I don't know, I got to see,"

"Well, call me when you know." Sam hung up the phone and looked at Danny.

"Happy?" Danny shook his head.

"Can you at least talk to your father about this before making a decision?"

"He wouldn't understand."

"He's your _dad_."

"So? _You_ usually support me, and if you're not, he's not."

"If all we're going to do is argue, then I'm leaving." Sam unlocked the door and opened it.

"Then go." Danny looked between her and the door.

"Fine." He stormed out the door and grabbed his cell phone off the counter before leaving. Too bad he didn't have his car with him, now he had to walk home. He huffed as he walked down the street; Sam was being ridiculous, but it's not like they haven't fought before. But this wasn't like their other fights when they'd wake up in the morning and forget about it. As long as Sam's mother was in the picture, they'd fight. A lot. Because they were always going to have different opinion of the matter.

As he walked, a silver Mercedes started to pass him by. It looked like the one Pam had, but as he looked closer as the car came up, he could see Pam was behind the wheel. But this made no sense, Pam lived no where near here. But it hit him, Pam must have come for Sam. Why would she after Sam told her not to? He didn't know. But if Pam showed up, Jeremey would kill Sam, or Pam, or worse could happen. He had to prevent Pam from getting to the hotel. Sam may hate him right now, but that wasn't going to stop him from helping her.

He turned down the nearest alley way and into the darkest spot. A ring formed around his waist before it separated into two, going apposite ways over his body. His white T-shirt and black jeans were replaced by a white and black jumpsuit, and his black hair and blue eyes were replaced with white hair and green eyes. That had to be the thing one no one knew about him, Danny Fenton was a ghost.

He shot up in the air, after going invisible first, and flew after Pam's car. Inside was Pam, and in the passenger's seat, a man he's never seen before. Danny could only imagine what she was up to. He had to stop her somehow. Pull out the engine? No, too obvious. Take out the breaks? He wished, but too dangerous. Flat tire? That could work. He flew along the car, and aimed an ecto-beam at the back tire.

As Pam drove, she could feel the car shift. She pulled over and got out of the car to examine it.

"We got a flat." She said to the man inside the car. As Danny watched, his ghosts sense went off, which startled him and caused him to go visible again. At the same time, Pam started to look around for a repair shop and laid eyes on him. Danny gasped and turned invisible again. Did she just see him? He was supposed to keep a low profile, _no one_ was supposed to see him. As he was about to go back to the hotel to warn Sam, an ecto-blast hit him right in the chest, sending him back down in the alley he was in. An eel-looking ghost floated in front of him with a smirk on his face. Danny wanted to get back, but he had to keep these ghosts on a low profile. He hoped this was a short fight.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and of course, Sam and Jeremey relied on each other to get it, but after no one moved, Jeremey got up from the couch, passing Sam in the kitchen.

"You were right here. You couldn't have gotten the door?" He asked.

"Why? You got it." Was her retort. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door, and the last person in the world he expected was staring back at him. "_Pam_?" He questioned. At the name, Sam got up from the table. Pam let herself in along with a man who held a manila folder.

"Mom? I told you not to come," Sam said.

"Well, I just came to stop by." She said. At that moment, Danny rushed in, but stopped by Sam when he saw Pam.

"_Shit_. Sorry Sam, I tried." He said. Sam didn't get to ask what he meant, for Pam continued.

"I just came to give you this." The man handed Jeremey the manila folder. He read the letter, which revealed many things, for one the man was Pam's lawyer, Mr. Sarta. Second, Pam was suing him for custody.

"Custody?" Jeremey repeated. "There's no way you're getting custody."

"We'll see about that in court." Sarta said. Sam read the letter herself. Custody? Pam was really going to put her and Jaycee through a custody battle? Jeremey took the letter as Sam glared at her.

"You played me?" She said. She stepped forward to her, but Danny pulled her back, fearing she might do something she'll regret later. Pam looked at Danny, almost examining him.

"We'll see you in court." Sarta said before he and Pam left. Jeremey stood there in shock before moving to close the door. He looked at Sam.

"Sam?" He said, knowing she had something to do with this. She sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

As Pam got back into her car, she thought. She thought about how she was going to get Sam on her side now. Sam hated her even more now, and there was no way she was going to have any contact with her before court. Someone else had to convince her. She thought back. The boyfriend. Someone she'd listen to. He was the one to convince her not to go with her in the first place. She had to somehow get him to do it. It was a long shot, but something worth doing.

* * *

**Whoop! Yay for Pam being a psychopath! **

**So I hope that the whole Danny Phantom thing kind of made sense of why no one knows about him or the ghosts, I tried to make it fit in a way it made sense... and I'll also explain the 'no ghost portal or inventions from the last story' in a later chapter.**

**And I just added a new story called Cryptic, and that's not getting much attention, and if it doesn't get much attention, it will **probably** stay at one chapter forever...**

**I know I haven't updated, but that's because no one is reading this, if no one is reading this, then there's no point to update. I would _like _to get three or four reviews a chapter... please? _Please? _I'm not asking for much...**

**So please review... please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holy CRAP**

**How long has it been... a while, let's just say that.**

**I HAD the next story finished, but I think I'm going to rewrite it...**

**And murrrr this chapter is short...**

* * *

"Custody? That's ridiculous!" Zoe said after Sam told her what had happened the other day. Sam sighed and sat on Zoe's couch.

"This is going to suck." Sam said.

"Do you have to go to court?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?" Sam shrugged, but she was worried inside. What if Pam got custody? She lived an hour away, she wouldn't ever be able to see Danny or Zoe, and Jeremey wouldn't have time to visit. "There's no way Pam can win. She'd used to _beat_ you, they're not going to give you to a women who used to degrade you in her care."

"Anything can happen Zoe." Sam sighed. This wouldn't have happened of she just listened to everyone and stayed away from her mother. This could end in ruins all because of one mistake.

"Do you want me to come to court with you?" Sam nodded. "Is Danny going to be there?" She scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Me, Danny, and my dad all have to take the stand." She felt so guilty that she had to drag everyone through this. Especially Jaycee. He's a kid, he should be playing and spending time with his friends instead of worrying about all this. Zoe checked the time.

"Isn't Danny supposed to be coming?"

"Yeah, let me call him."

* * *

It was nine at night and there were barley any cars on the road. But Pam was looking for something, well, someone. She didn't know where, but she didn't drive all the way to Amity Park for nothing. She'd search all night if she had to. But as she drove, she thought about giving up, until something caught her eye.

It was him.

He landed in a nearby alley, and she parked the car and followed him. He still looked the same as the first time she saw him, white hair, green eyes, black and white attire, until a ring appeared and split into two, moving up and and down his body, his jumpsuit changing into a long sleeve T-shirt and regular jeans, and his hair turning black and his eyes turning blue. He seemed to be on the phone talking.

"No, I'm still coming… I know I'm late but I had to take care of something… I'm sorry Sam… Yeah, I'm coming now." He transformed again, this time into the ghost like figure. Pam knew he looked familiar. You'd think this would come as a shock, but this was just what she needed. She approached him as it looked like he got ready to leave.

"Hi." She said. She could tell she caught him off guard, it looked like he didn't know whether to leave or fly away. "Don't look so shocked Danny, it's only me,"

"…What?" He finally said.

"No need to play dumb, I saw everything." Danny thought for a minute. How could he avoid this? The thing was, he couldn't. Flying away wouldn't make this go away, nothing would. He finally sighed.

"_Shit._"

"So, how does something like you happen?"

"I'm not about to stand here and spill my guts to you."

"Well, I am. Here's the deal," She stepped up to him, "you're going to convince Sam to allow herself and Jaycee to live with me."

"No way! There's no way I'm letting Sam and Jaycee live with you."

"Or I can tell her what you really are," Danny pretended like it didn't phase him, but Pam knew it did.

"…So what?" He retorted.

"You really think Sam's going to want to be with a freak like you?"

"Sam loves me."

"What, you actually think you have a future with her once she finds out about you? Do you really think she wants to have kids that'll just turn out to be a freak like you?" Danny didn't know what to say, because the truth was, he didn't know what Sam would think. He hoped for the best, but what if the best wasn't the outcome?

"…So that's my deal? Lose her to you or lose her anyway?" She shrugged as she started to walk away. She stopped at the end of the alley.

"Right now, the secrets between us… or it could be out… your choice."

* * *

**Ehh, yeah, another chapter down.**

**God, it's been so long, I don't even know who's still reading this, but still, review please :P**


End file.
